


Follow the Particles of a Pawn

by SnowCake_Studios



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (this HC is all over the place... so bear with me), Comfort/Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tehcno and Phil being good protectors POG?, This rabbit hole's botta go DEEP, dream is a bastard, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCake_Studios/pseuds/SnowCake_Studios
Summary: Ranboo has made some mistakes that weren't really his own... Dream is on the loose and Sam is NOOTT happy about it. So who better to turn to than the frozen duo?
Kudos: 14





	Follow the Particles of a Pawn

Ranboo laid on the ground, his lungs heaved with effort and his arms felt like they had mined though solid bedrock.  
  
The area around him was fuzzy... But he could feel the painful prickle of water seeping in this black and white fur...  
  
_wh...where the hell am I?_  
  
his vision slowly cleared and the adreniline started to lessen...then he suddenly jumped up in fear as he saw a pale white mask looking down on him. The figure offered him a hand which he (less than kindly) rejected  
  
"huh?... Wh.. ** _huuh???_** " He couldnt speak as he looked from the figure to a back to a obsidian wall as high as the sky itself... With a gaping hole where... lava was ...pouring out...no... The panic suddenly hit the Enderman hybrid like a sack of bricks.  
  
_ohshit... No...what have I?.... **Nononono....**_  
  
He looked back at Dream who was grinning with... Pride? Sick joy?... As Ranboo vaguely waved his arm at himself and the prison as to say _d-did I do that?_ To which the green figure nodded "yes my little chess piece... this was all you... "  
  
"b-but... _why?_ "  
  
Dream merely responded by throwing a sloppily hemmed book at him which only had one page with the word "Friendship" written sloppily in the middle.  
  
"You know exactly why..." Dream said with a smirk .  
  
After a minute of staring in confusion and fear a deafening buzz rang through the clear night air, breaking the silence with a start  
  
_**"THIS IS CODE RED!!! THE PRISON HAS BEEN BREACHED! DREAM HAS ESCAPED!!"**_  
  
Sam's voice rang out with a mix of anger and terror as the message rippled over the land, sending a shiver of terror through Ranboo that felt like an iceberg  
  
_oh fuck..._  
  
He turned around quickly and the figure pulling out a large, glassy, dark green orb... _an ender pearl_... "Well... This was fun, but I'm afraid this is where we must part my little pawn... well, best of luck with you and Sam!"he said cheerily as the orb flew through the night sky into the trees beyond, and with a zap of electricity and magic... Dream was gone. The most wanted man in the entire land...free... and it was all his fault...  
As he stared in numb shock for a minute, there was the sound of a few dozen footsteps... and they were all after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if these are inconsitent... my brain my give out on this 3 chapters in or 17 WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE >:))


End file.
